Genie in a Bottle
by HeartsHungBehind
Summary: An AU where Blaine is an aspiring musician in New York City who can't seem to catch a break. That is, until he gets his own genie. Features genie!Kurt and manipulative asshole!Blaine. Rated M.
1. Money Well Spent

**A/N- For anyone who happens to be following Twenty Words, you've already seen this. For those of you who haven't, this is an AU where Kurt's a genie and Blaine falls in love with him. The creepy kind of love, though, not the good kind. I got this idea in the shower, because Genie in a Bottle by Christina Aguilera came on, followed by Friend Like Me from Aladdin. I think it's safe to say the Writing Gods were trying to send me an idea. Enjoy!**

"Move it, punk!" Blaine stumbled backwards as another New Yorker pushed past. He thought about giving him the finger, but the man looked a lot bigger than him and he'd rather not get his ass kicked today. Blaine took the small handful of cash people had hastily thrust into his guitar case and shoved it in his jacket pocket before storing his guitar, his precious baby, into its velvet holder. He ran his thumb over one of the few dollar bills, knowing exactly what he needed right now: a strong cup of coffee. Blaine put his fingerless gloves back on and grabbed the guitar case, walking through the snowy streets of New York City in search of a café.

The shop was warm, the air still compared to the whipping wind just outside the glass door. He ordered a small cup of plain coffee, knowing it was all he could afford. The girl behind the counter kept throwing him glances and fixed his drink with haste. She practically thrust it at Blaine when she finished, and continued to look at his worn jeans and the loose buttons on his sweater in contempt as he added creamer and sugar to the steamy black liquid. He knew his cheap clothes were nothing to be fond of, but the looks the barista gave him were making him feel worse than usual. Blaine wished he could stay inside the warm shop, but it was obvious he wasn't wanted.

The dark-haired man walked through the brisk wind, squinting as the force made tears form at the corners of his eyes. He turned down an alleyway to avoid the gusts of wind, and he rubbed the coffee cup to warm his calloused hands. Steam sprayed upward in his face, and something puffed out of the mouthpiece of the plastic lid.

Blaine yelped and dropped his cup in surprise. It rolled and rattled on the ground violently. The poor musician looked around to see if there was any sign of life in the alley, but it was only him. When he looked back, a young man in flowing yellow pants and a matching vest stared back at him. "Hey there!"

Blaine screamed and fell, scrambling backward on his hands and feet. The man rolled his eyes and whispered for Blaine to quiet down patiently, as if this were all a routine. "I'm not gonna hurt you! Just shut up!" Blaine kept yelping, and the man clamped a hand to his mouth with surprising strength. "If I take my hand away, will you stop screaming?"

Blaine's eyes widened with fear, but he nodded nonetheless. The tall brunet removed his hand and wiped Blaine's spit on his silky pants while Blaine coughed and stared at him. "Wha- What are you?"

"I'm not a what, thank you very much! Jeez, you'd think people would be nicer to genies, what with all the wishes we grant."

Blaine's jaw dropped. "You...You're a genie?"

"One of the surviving few!" He said proudly. The tall genie bent over and retrieved the cup, brushing the dirty off of it as he spoke. "I'm Kurt, by the way. And what's your name, Master?"

Blaine was taken aback by the man's blunt demeanor. "M-master?"

"Well, yeah." Kurt crossed his arms and began to examine his manicured fingernails. "You rubbed the cup, right?"

"Ummm... Aren't genies supposed to live in lamps? Not cups?" Blaine asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, like you're such an authority on the matter!" Kurt was looking Blaine over with curiosity as he spoke. "I can tell you don't even believe this is happening right now, but it is. So get used to it! And no, we had to switch to something a little more modern..." Kurt lifted one of Blaine's arms and gave it a squeeze, trying to do a thorough examination of the man. "Everyone drinks coffee, so it seemed fitting."

Blaine laughed nervously. "Not a big market for golden lamps?" He joked.

"Surprisingly, no." Kurt dropped his arm and stepped back. "So, what's your name?"

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

Kurt smirked. "Well, Blaine Anderson," he said with a bow, "your wish is my command."

* * *

><p>"This is where you live?" Kurt kicked over an old soda can that was perched lazily next to Blaine's couch. He flopped on it's cushioned surface, hearing an audible groan from the springs.<p>

"Hey, you lived in a coffee cup!"

"A tastefully decorated coffee cup, thank you very much." Kurt crossed his arms and set his cup on the end table for safe keeping. For the first time, Blaine noticed the golden braces that covered Kurt's wrists.

"What are those for?" he asked curiously.

"I'm bound to your service," Kurt said with another bow. "Until I'm released, I have to wear these."

Blaine nodded, but still didn't quite understand. "How do you get released?"

Kurt sighed and shook his head. "It's not important, really. Never gonna happen anyway," he mumbled. He looked up with sad eyes and saw Blaine's worried expression, willing him to continue. "I... I have to be released by my master. None of them ever do it, though."

"Maybe I could." Blaine put a hand on Kurt's thigh. "You're gonna help me, why wouldn't I help you?"

Kurt's eyes shown as he looked at the man. "You would do that?"

"Hey, I'm a simple guy! I don't need much, maybe just some money. I've still got some student loans from school, I need to pay my rent... Maybe a little extra, just to hold me over for a while, and I'll be done."

Kurt's mouth dropped open, and his face would occasionally change from a look of surprise to adoration. "That's so noble of you. Th- thank you." Blaine smiled and wrapped an arm around the genie, resting his head on his bare shoulder. "But you know, you could have more than just enough to tie you over. I've got limitless power, and you've got three wishes."

"Two. One of them is to free you."

Kurt blushed. "Right. But still, with just one with you could become a millionaire."

Blaine grinned. "No. I wish I was a billionaire."

"Done and done." The world went black with a snap of Kurt's fingers. Blaine felt warmth wash over him, though he couldn't see what was going on. It felt like everything was spinning and the only thing that stayed constant was the pressure of Kurt's hand on his shoulder. The sudden feeling was over as fast as it came, and the spinning left him breathless. Blaine coughed and looked around at his apartment. All he could do was gasp.

"Kurt, how did you-"

"That's one of the perks of being a billionaire, Blaine. Shit gets done and you don't have to do a thing." Kurt reached across Blaine's chest and brushed off his lapels.

"Suit? Since when do I wear suits?"

Kurt laughed. "Since you got the money to _own _a suit. Now come on," Kurt said, taking his master's hand. "Let's go blow some cash." Kurt ran to the pristine bathroom and looked in the mirror. He frowned and, with a quick turn, his outfit changed into a sleek black suit. He smiled at his reflection and practically waltzed back over to Blaine. "Let's go blow some cash!How about I take you to a nice casino, huh?"

"Sure, but I don't have any money on me..."

Kurt rolled his eyes, trying to mask a small smile. "Check your pockets, babe. You're loaded."

Blaine furrowed his brow, but reached into his jacket pocket. He felt something cool and metallic between his fingers, and he pulled it out slowly. It was an old-fashioned, monogrammed money clip, with a wad of fifty dollar bills trapped between the clamps. "Oh my God."

"I know right? Pretty awesome." Kurt smoothed out a crease in his suit and walked toward the door. "I'll call the car around, you just wait here, Mr. Billionaire," he added with a wink.

Blaine smiled. Kurt was really handsome. Were all genies like that? How many were there, anyway? He would have to ask Kurt later. There wasn't much time to think about it though; a shiny black limo had just pulled up. Blaine saw Kurt lean into the window to give the driver instructions, then the genie looked up. He smiled and waved, knowing that Blaine had been watching from the apartment window.

Blaine ran out of his apartment and down a winding staircase that he didn't recognize. He must be in a new, more expensive building (he was, after all, a billionaire). Kurt opened the limo door for him and they slid inside, Blaine relaxing against the heated leather seats. "This is amazing."

"Totally," Kurt agreed. He pulled a bottle of liquor out of the minibar and poured Blaine a shot. "Have you ever gone gambling before?"

"I read a book on how to gamble once," Blaine offered sheepishly. "But have I actually done it? No."

Kurt giggled. "Well lucky for you, I'm quite the card shark."

* * *

><p>"That was amazing!" Blaine shouted, counting his fresh roll of cash. "How did you learn to play cards like that?"<p>

"You have a lot of spare time when you're cooped up in a cardboard cup for years at a time," Kurt said, almost irately. "But that's not important now." He rolled up his sleeves to examine the golden cuffs he had been concealing. "I'll be free soon, right?"

"Right," Blaine said with a happy nod. "After my next wish."

Kurt grinned. "That's right! So what do you want next?" He asked eagerly. "You've got the fortune. You want fame? I could get you that. Maybe a girl? Hmmm?"

Blaine shook his head, replying simply, "I'm gay, actually. A man would certainly be more fitting."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, but then laughed hysterically. "What's so funny?" Blaine asked indignantly.

Kurt wiped at a tear that was forming in the corner of his eye. "It's just ironic, that's all. The gay guy get's stuck with a gay genie. It's never happened to me before!" Kurt cackled again, completely missing Blaine's sudden look of surprise and lust. "So, you want a man?"

Blaine shook his head. "Maybe later. Right now I want to take you out to dinner." Kurt stopped laughing and bit his lip. "As a thank you, you know? You've done so much for me already."

Kurt stared at him with worry, but eventually nodded. "That'd be great, I'd love to." Blaine beamed at the genie and took his hand, leading them away from the casino and it's bright lights that flickered like the flash of a camera. There was a classy restaurant that Blaine had spotted on the way, and he couldn't help but bring Kurt there. It wasn't long before they were settled at a square table, looking over their soup bowls at one another. Blaine thought Kurt looked beautiful in the light of the candle. The genie sipped daintily at his Italian wedding soup, and Blaine couldn't help but giggle when the brunet thanked him again for dinner.

"You don't have to thank me, you know. I should be the one thanking you!"

"No, you deserve it, especially after promising to free me. It's just that..." Kurt looked down at his bowl, watching some of the oil bubble and cling to the sides of the white dish.

"What is it?" Blaine reached over and put his hand over Kurt's, rubbing it with affection.

"No one has ever treated me like this before. They make promises they don't keep, they blow their wishes away like they have a million of them. It just leaves them worse off than before, and they always seem to blame me. But not you," he said, looking Blaine straight in the eyes. "You've done nothing but be nice to me. That's all I've ever wanted."

"Other than to be freed." Kurt looked down at his soup again, watching it grow cold. "Kurt, what do you want to do when I let you go?"

Kurt's eyes teared up, and he looked off into the distance wistfully. "I wanna be on Broadway. More than I can ever say."

Blaine smiled back. "Well, I hope you can do that some day." Their eyes connected again. Without warning, Blaine leaned out of his chair and pressed their lips together. Kurt gasp with surprise, and Blaine took the opportunity to explore the genie's pink lips, his pearly white teeth, and his confused tongue. He pulled away slowly, realizing Kurt was probably in shock from the sudden contact.

Kurt was breathing heavy, looking around with befuddlement. "No one's ever... ummm..."

"You've never been kissed?" Kurt shook his head with a sad expression. Blaine couldn't help but lean over again and kiss away Kurt's pout. "That's crazy. You're beautiful."

Kurt blushed. "This is all really romantic. I feel like it's fate that I found you. Know what I mean?"

Blaine nodded. "I used to believe fate didn't exist. Maybe it does."

Kurt smiled. "You get to be rich, I get my first kiss and a trip to Broadway. It definitely exists."

That's when it hit him, when everything around Blaine began to shatter into a million little pieces. After he used his last wish and freed Kurt, everything that he suddenly longed for _so badly _from this beautiful creature would be gone for good. Blaine had only just met Kurt, and yet his brain refused to imagine a world without Kurt calling him Master.

"Kurt?"

The genie was still blushing. "Yeah?"

"You know how I said I would free you with my last wish?" Kurt frowned, but gave Blaine a look of affirmation. "I'm still gonna do that, I'll keep my promise. But for my next wish..." He let the sentence trail off, and Kurt raised his eyebrow in anticipation. "I- I want ten more wishes."


	2. You're Not What I Thought

**A/N- I was writing this and I realize something... Blaine is a bit of a rapist in this story. Huh. Guess it's gotta be rated M then.**

"Kurt, please, will you just look at me?"

"No." The genie kept his eyes trained on the images that flashed past his window.

Blaine pursed his lips. He didn't want to do it, but it seemed necessary. "I wish for you to look me in the eyes."

Kurt let out a small gasp of anguish. He snapped his shaky fingers, and after the swirling smoke cleared, his eyes couldn't leave Blaine's. "There. Now you have ten wishes left, _Master_." He spit the name with utter hatred. Kurt had been betrayed. Used. Forced to remain under the thumb of this cruel man. He thought Blaine was nice, he thought he wouldn't need to lay down rules like 'no wishing for more wishes.'

Clearly he was wrong.

"There's no need to cry. I'm not gonna hurt you." Blaine reached out to wipe away one of Kurt's tears, but he pulled his hand back when Kurt flinched. "Honestly, Kurt. You're overreacting."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't." Blaine scooted closer to the genie and was happy he didn't try and move away. He didn't want to coerce Kurt into things with all his wishes. "I'm still going to set you free! But you were right back there; I found you through fate. What if I wanna hold on to you a little longer? What if that's part of our fate too?" Kurt didn't answer. He just stared Blaine down, letting his angry tears flow freely. "Look, you may be mad now, but I think it's for the best. I- I really like you. Don't you like me, even a little bit?"

Still, Kurt kept his mouth shut. "I wish you would just be honest with me," Blaine said in a soothing maner.

Kurt whimpered, but he knew he had to snap his fingers and make it so. The smoke cleared, and Kurt was once again fixing his watery eyes on Blaine's. "Nine wishes."

Blaine didn't have time to focus on that. "Are you attracted to me?"

Kurt looked like he was trying hard to fight the answer that tumbled from his lips. "Yes," he choked out. "But you're not who I thought you were! The Blaine I first met was nice, and you're not him."

Blaine smiled. "Yes I am!" He cupped Kurt's face and pulled him close, starting a trail of kisses down his nose. He was still that person, of course! He was still the same Blaine, but now he had some power. That was something he had never had before, and by God he was going to take advantage of it. "We can spend a little more time together, just you and me. I'll still let you go! It'll just take a little longer." He worked his way to Kurt's lips and kissed him lightly, but Blaine became more forceful when he Kurt's lips remain motionless. "I wish you would just kiss me already," he said between pecks.

Another snap echoed through the air. Kurt was kissing back now, but it seemed that only his lips were responsive. Blaine pulled away, and Kurt was forced to continue by planting open-mouthed kisses and bites down Blaine's neck. "I suggest that you get more into this, Kurt," Blaine said in a warning tone. "I don't want to, but I'm not opposed to using my wishes to get you. You don't want that, do you?" Kurt shook his head, and a hot tear smeared across Blaine's throat as it brushed Kurt's cheek. "Then you know what to do."

Kurt nodded and pulled away, his lips still forced to return to Blaine's skin after only moments apart from it. He found Blaine's lips once again, and he reached with tentative hands to curls his fingers into Blaine's hair. Blaine cupped Kurt's cheeks and brushed at the streams of tears with his thumb, making note to wipe them away properly when he was done kissing this beautiful creature. Blaine worked his tongue between Kurt's lips, but the genie's teeth barred his path of exploration. He just needed to train Kurt to be more cooperative, that's all.

The limo eventually pulled up to Blaine's apartment building, but it felt like this happened much too soon. "You can stop now, Kurt." A wave of sluggishness washed over the young genie, and he fell back against the leather seats. He couldn't sit for long though; Blaine soon tugged him out of the oversized vehicle and was running up the stairs to his penthouse apartment.

"I'll just go back to my coffee cup when I-"

"No." Blaine stopped Kurt on the middle of the stairs and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead. "I wish for you to stay in my room and share my bed." He turned back around and started running again, giving the statement an air of finality.

Kurt snapped his fingers. "That leaves seven, Master," he muttered, not caring if Blaine could hear. They finally reached the apartment door, and Blaine fumbled excitedly with his keys. Blaine turned to Kurt and said, "Go straight to my bedroom when we get inside."

"Is that a wish?" Kurt asked with defiance.

"No, it's an order." Blaine opened the door and ushered Kurt inside. He became flustered and ran to the master bedroom while Blaine spoke quickly and quietly with one of the maids.

"I want everyone out. No one is to come back until noon tomorrow at the earliest. Understood?" The woman looked confused, but nodded nonetheless and started rounding up the other servants. Blaine smiled at he thought of having the whole night and the next morning with his Kurt, all alone and undisturbed. He walked confidently to his bedroom and looked lovingly at Kurt, who was perched awkwardly on the massive bed.

"I've told everyone to go home. We have to place all to ourselves now." Kurt gulped but nodded. He didn't like the greedy look in Blaine's eyes as he scanned Kurt's body, clearly undressing him with his eyes. Blaine suddenly launched forward, forcing Kurt's lips to part against his own as his nimble fingers worked away at Kurt's suit. "So beautiful," he muttered against Kurt's neck before sucking hard at one of the defined dips in the genie's collarbone. Kurt gasped and gripped Blaine's arms tightly, which Blaine only took as a sign that his plan was working. He could make Kurt want to stay with him. He could make a life married to him seem much better than a life married to the theater.

Blaine put his hands to Kurt's shoulders and pushed him back, grinding his hips into Kurt's smaller frame. Kurt tried to push back and leave Blaine's reach, but Blaine sighed. "I wish you wouldn't fight me," he said, making mental note that there were only six left now. There was nothing for Kurt to do but snap his fingers and let Blaine do as he pleased. Blaine kissed him hard again, and Kurt turned his head to try and seem like he was enjoying it. He could feel his master's lips curl into a smirk and a calloused hand sliding over his belt. Kurt whimpered in surprise and fear. For the first time, Blaine pulled away.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot. You just had your first _kiss _today!" He peeled away from Kurt, who was now gasping with relief. "It's fine, I didn't mean to rush you," Blaine said, stripping down into his boxers. "We can just go to bed and do this when you're more comfortable." He climbed under the covers and gave Kurt a meaningful look. Blaine wished for Kurt to strip down as well and curl up with him.

Then he wished for five more wishes.


End file.
